


I'll Pick You Up When You're Getting Down

by bouquetiere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, body issues, slight fat shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetiere/pseuds/bouquetiere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed googles himself and is faced with some negative press, and it's not even about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Pick You Up When You're Getting Down

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this really cute post](http://edshizza.tumblr.com/post/40389183043/sheeranstories-better-catch-the-fireflys), the fact that people have been claiming Haz looking "chunkier" when he was last photographed (which is crazy mean) and the lack of Harry/Ed out there.  
> Also Ed [has admitted to Googling himself before](http://www.entertainmentwise.com/news/68966/Ed-Sheeran-I-Google-Myself-Every-Day), to add a little canon to all of this. For the sake of this verse, he's never gotten any negative results about himself outside of the music. 
> 
> There is no Sugarscape article (as far as I know) and none of this is true. Title taken from Ed's own song, Lego House.
> 
> Shout out to Stephanie for always being an inspiration :*

“God, d’ya have to?”

Harry looks up from his bowl of Shreddies and Nigella on the telly to see Ed in the doorway of his kitchen, disapproval written all over his expression. “Do I what?”

Ed trudges inside and Harry straightens his stance a little, already realizing he’s in a shite mood and wondering what he did to cause it. He violently opens a cupboard for a coffee cup and sets it in front of the maker before he turns around, annoyed. 

“Do you always have to be walking around half naked?” He turns away to the carafe, pouring himself more coffee than he’ll probably drink. “For Christ’s sake, put a shirt on, McConaughey.”

Harry bites his tongue to keep from laughing, because it is funny, but he doesn’t want to irk Ed any farther. At least he didn’t do something actually worth getting angry over. Tentatively he shuts off the telly and puts his bowl in the sink before coming up behind Ed, gently placing his hands on his hips. 

“I’m always naked, Ted, like, literally always when we’re home. We’ve been living together for 2 months now and you never had a problem with it before?” Harry leans in closer and squeezes Ed’s middle and Ed freezes, unyielding against him. 

He nudges out of Harry’s embrace to get sugar, too stiff and unfamiliar. Harry notices he’s drinking it black, when normally it’s loaded with cream. He’s upset about more than Harry walking around in various states of undress. “Yeah well, I have a problem with it now so just don’t, okay?” 

Harry nods, solemnly, holding his hands up in surrender. “Fine, Ed. I’ll go put a shirt on, alright?” Harry doesn’t wait for an answer before he leaves the kitchen, more upset than angry that Ed is upset. 

Harry is halfway to their bedroom when he hears his iPhone ring from the office and he turns around, hoping it’s from Louis or Liam. They’re good with relationship stuff. They talk stuff out with Eleanor and Danielle. Perrie and Zayn just have sex after a fight.

Which, in retrospect, has worked for Harry in the past when he does something stupid. Like that time Harry left all of Ed’s comfy clothes in the washing machine and they turned sour the day before he was to leave for tour. 

This time seemed different, worse than something tangible. Harry couldn’t put his finger on why, but a really good blowjob isn’t going to fix it. 

Harry grabs his phone from off the desk charger and checks it quickly, just a few random texts from Niall about beating Harry’s high score in FIFA, notifications from Twitter and a text from Zayn making sure they were still on for a double date tonight. Harry ignores the former and texts Zayn back _I’ll keep you posted, Ed is cross with me at the mo_. Something from his mom catches his eye and that's strange; Anne only texts when Harry's on tour, or if she has not the best news. Otherwise she'd just call. 

_Hi my sweet boy, I hope you’re doing okay. Make sure you give Ed a cuddle for me, the press can be so mean. Love you, pet xoxox_

Harry purses his lips, confused. He fires off a quick _Will do, love you so much Mum :*_ before he takes a seat at the desk. He thinks about asking her what she means, but that’d make him seem like such a shite boyfriend and he doesn’t need his mother’s judgment on his lack of attentiveness. 

The press? Ed doesn’t do enough to get something negative written about him in the papers. He’s rarely ever papped and if it is, it never because he’s done something wrong. 

Harry opens Ed’s laptop to go snooping on Google, since he knows Ed is too proud to say something himself. He types in ‘e’ in the search bar and Ed’s name is the first thing to pop up, which is in part, both of their faults. Admittedly, Harry probably more than Ed, but he doesn’t dwell on it too much because his own name comes up first when one types in ‘h’. 

Harry swears when he sees the first news result link, an article from Sugarscape titled “Pudging Up in Paradise? Harry Styles A Little Chunkier After Shacking Up With Sheeran.”

The link is purple and Harry knows immediately this is the reason Ed is bothered, and he feels bad already. He clicks the link and forces himself to read it, wanting to understand.

_“We guess things are going well between Harry Styles and Ed Sheeran, since young Harry has started to let himself go a bit. The 18-year-old One Direction member was photographed a little less than flat recently on Necker Island, where he was staying with Richard Branson and friends. Take a look at the photos below of Harry last year in Australia and you’ll get what we mean.”_

Harry chuckles, rubbing his flat stomach. They haven’t been on tour in months, so he stopped going to the gym as often. He knew once he and Liam were back living in each other’s atmosphere that he’d get back to it again, but until then he didn’t care too much. He knew he had gained _some_ weight, but he didn’t care, he was comfortable in his body. His abs may have lost a pack or two, but he isn't unhappy with how he looks. He wasn’t aware that he had to look like a GQ model always, but that seems to be the price of his fame. Harry keeps reading, even if he already could tell why Ed might be a little perturbed.

_“Styles has been together with 21-year-old Sheeran for well over a year now, the two being long time friends before finally taking their relationship to the next level. Apparently the honeymoon period has held strong, and now Styles has gotten comfortable enough to pack on a few pounds. Not gonna lie, we’re a little sad! What happened to the washboard abs, Hazza? We were so on board with this relationship, but not at the expense of your banging bod! Love makes you do many a strange thing, evidently, like cancelling your gym membership and following your boyfriend’s unhealthy eating habits. Tell Ed to cancel your Nandos loyalty card, it might do you both some good xx”_

Harry sighs, exiting out of the article before he sees the comments below to actually make him angry. The press can say all they want about him and his body, but blaming it on Ed isn’t fair. Granted it’s Sugarscape, so Harry doesn’t expect any less, but Ed isn’t used to this. He shouldn’t be used to this. 

Grabbing a jumper off the back of the chair, Harry throws it on before going to find Ed, just to be safe. It probably wouldn’t make matters any better if he tried to fix things while still shirtless. 

Ed is still in the kitchen, now sitting at the breakfast table staring crestfallenly at an apple. Harry frowns, too weak against Ed pouting. “Oh babe. People really suck.”

Ed doesn’t respond, just sighs and stares longer at the apple. Harry takes the seat next to him, puts his hand on Ed’s knee and he realizes a single bite has been taken out of it.

“I couldn’t do it,” Ed says quietly, bottom lip poked out more than he’ll ever admit. “I took one bite and I felt like such a phony,” He turns and finally looks at Harry, and his blue eyes are shiny. “You know they’re right, Haz. They’re all right about me, I’ve ruined you.”

“Oh no, no, no, Teddy,” Harry frets, pulling Ed close to press a kiss at his temple. “Fuck Sugarscape and their shite article. The only way you’ve ruined me is for other guys with how well you treat me. You didn’t force food down my throat! And a couple of good shags with you are just the same as running a mile, probably even better!” Ed cracks just the tiniest smile and Harry steals a kiss, brushing the hair out of Ed’s eyes. “Are you absolutely daft? I love you so much. So, so, much. And no amount of extra carbs is gonna keep me away from loving you the rest of my life, okay? Or as long as you’ll have me.”

Ed leans over and kisses Harry hard, pinches his cheek a little to make them both laugh. “I’ll have you as long as you understand I really like food and eating and I’m probably always going to have a flabby tummy.” It’s lighthearted, but Harry can hear the self-hate laced in his tone.

“Oh come off it, you know I love everything about your body,” Harry stands them both up, pulls Ed close and rubs at the area in question. “The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine and how you have to squeeze into your jeans and all the bloody freckles on your cheeks and how you talk a lot when you’re half asleep and it never makes any goddamn sense. I love it all. Ring a bell to you, pet?”

“Don’t take the piss and use my words against me, Harry. I’m being serious,” Ed whinges, pulling Harry close for a cuddle. “I don’t like being fatter than you.”

“You’re being so unfair to yourself,” Harry laces his fingers right above the swell of Ed's arse, buries his nose in Ed’s unkempt hair. “I’m taller than you are by quite a bit. You can’t have an argument about being fatter than me when we’re not even the same height.”

Ed scoffs, rubbing his nose against Harry’s chest. “I just feel like such shit. I know I’ll never have that six pack, but I used to be okay with that and now…”

“Oi, I’ll have none of that from the man I love,” Harry insists, shaking his head. He grabs Ed by the hand and leads them out of the kitchen, deaf to his protests. “I’m taking you to our bed so I can worship you like the king I think you are.”

“I’m not in the mood, Haz.” Ed grouses, though not physically resisting Harry. 

“Like hell you are! I know you don’t keep bananas in your jogger pockets every morning.” Harry smirks, knowing Ed has no defense. They haven’t had sex in too long, and Harry knows that’s his fault.

Harry pushes Ed gingerly on the bed and climbs on top of him on all fours, looking him square in the eye. “I can tell you how beautiful you are until my voice goes sore and I know I will until the day I die. But it won’t make any bit of difference until you think it yourself, okay? And I mean think it because you mean it, not just because you think it’s the right thing to do.”

Ed nods solemnly, jaw set, eyes searching hopelessly for any signs of doubt on Harry’s face. “I love you so much.”

Harry smiles, leaning down for a kiss. “Let me show you how much I love you.”

Harry undresses them both, hands moving deliberately across Ed’s freckled body. He kisses nearly every inch of exposed skin, sucking marks into his favorite parts of Ed’s stomach and thighs until Ed is quivering with want, his arms folded over his eyes to keep from touching himself. 

“Harry, _please_ ,” Ed whimpers, his breath staggering. “Touch me, I need you.”

“Shhhh, let me take care of you, I’m gonna make it good, babe.” Harry coos, leaning back to survey his work. Ed’s skin shines flush and ruddy around every bite and Harry’s chest aches over the love he has for the beauty before him.

“Not to be cliché or anything Teddy, but you really don’t know you’re beautiful.” Harry says softly, his smile growing wide. Ed uncovers his eyes to look at Harry then, and the stupid look on Harry’s face is enough to make him laugh. 

“How can you joke at time like this?” Ed asks, trying not to encourage Harry by laughing. Harry shrugs, reaching down to wrap a hand around Ed’s erection and squeezing, watching Ed’s smile fade to a surprised ‘o.’ Ed tries to rock his hips up to move into Harry’s fist, but Harry pins him down hard and Ed gives up quickly.

“I just like to see you smile,” Harry’s face dimples and Ed’s breath catches in his throat. “I mean, seeing you moan is pretty nice too. But if you want me to go back to the jokes…”

“HARRY!” Ed is still laughing but his eyes are wild, lusty. “Come on and fuck me or something, I can’t deal with this comedy porn anymore.”

Harry snorts, giving Ed another squeeze before letting go and leaning over to the nightstand for lube. “Alright, alright calm down, let me do my job, okay?”

Ed exhales deeply, eagerly spreading his legs in anticipation. Harry wastes no time lubing up his fingers, not looking to wait any longer himself. Keeping his eyes locked on Ed’s, he traces his wet middle finger outside of Ed’s hole before pushing in firmly, biting his lip when Ed whines his delight. 

“Come on Haz, more, I can take it.” Ed begs, his hips wiggling down to encourage Harry further. Harry tucks in 2 more fingers at once and Ed sighs, curling his knees into his chest to spread himself wider. Harry bends his fingers upward and thrusts them in, pressing directly on Ed’s spot and stealing a throaty keen from his lips.

“You look gorgeous right now,” Harry mumbles into the skin on Ed’s chest, laying soft kisses down with every thrust of his hand. Ed rocks his hips down to meet Harry’s fingers halfway, cursing when his prostate is prodded again. “Absolutely beautiful fucking yourself on my fingers, oh my God, Ed.” 

Ed balls the sheets up in his hands, his back arching in response, pleasure itching at his fingertips. He’s too strung up to even exhale without feeling like he’s going to come undone, Harry knowing just the right way to twist his wrist to make sure he never misses that spot.

“Need you, babe.” Ed huffs out, reaching to squeeze Harry’s shoulder in warning. He pulls at Harry’s curls gently to get him face to face to kiss him, trying to fight the urge to rut down on Harry’s digits. 

“Mmm, tell me.” Harry requests, giving his fingers a smooth curve as he pulls them out of Ed as if he doesn’t know, as if he isn’t dying to give it to him.

“God Harry! I need you to fuck me, please.” Ed howls, his voice breaking, chest heaving. He pushes Harry up weakly, as if that will make him move any faster.

“So polite, baby,” Harry chuckles at his desperation, sitting back on his heels to rub lube on his cock. “I wish those fuckers could see you like this now,” He remarks, staring at Ed with pure adoration and lust. He hikes Ed’s legs up to wrap around his waist, pushing his cockhead to tease at Ed’s hole. 

“Hot and horny and spread all open just for me,” He bends over Ed’s body, reveling in the look of pain and pleasure on Ed’s face as he pushes in. “Oh fuck, fuck you’re so tight and beautiful, I love you so much.”

Ed’s breath hitches as Harry thrusts all the way to the hilt, his fingers seeking something to grip within Harry’s curls. “I-I love you, oh fuck Harry, please, more.” He stammers back, crying out when Harry begins to thrust. 

Harry snaps his hips quickly, pausing every few thrusts to slam in deep, grinding hard against Ed’s arse. He leans in to steal kisses from Ed’s parted lips, swallowing down his moans as he fucks him faster. His arms quiver from holding up his weight but he can’t imagine moving from Ed, his nails scratching tracks into his shoulders and the noises he makes pushing Harry on. 

“I’m so close, shit Harry,” Ed chokes out, highly aware of his cock brushing against Harry’s stomach. Harry isn’t nearly as ready for things to end, but he takes hold of Ed’s cock anyway, done with teasing. He thumbs hard over the head before stroking Ed once and that’s all it takes before he’s coming hard, hot and bone white over his chest and up his collarbone, sobbing Harry’s name.

Harry stills inside of Ed, waiting until his aftershocks subside to kiss him softly, tentatively moving his hips deeper. “Baby, can you go again? Come one more time for me?” He whispers at the corner of Ed’s mouth, whole body shaking with the carnal need to _move_ as his resolve begins to crack.

Ed’s eyes fly open, mouth agape like a fish. He’s never suggested something like this before. Harry’s eyes are desperate, pleading, but his expression is calm otherwise, and Ed knows to trust him. Harry would never hurt him. 

“Okay, one more.” Ed agrees, knowing he can do it for Harry. He nods and Harry exhales, relieved, kissing him softly before arching his hips back and pushing in again. Ed jolts, body still oversensitive, not sure if this feels good or bad. 

“I’m so close, okay? Not long now, just stay with me baby.” Harry says, pushing Ed’s fringe off of his forehead. Ed can only nod, his voice failing him as Harry picks up the pace, nailing his prostate with every drive of his hips. He holds Harry closer, tucking his face into Harry’s sweat slick neck to try and focus on something other than wanting to come again so soon. 

Harry strokes Ed in time with his thrusts, trying to make this good for Ed. He whispers sweet nothings, rambling close to Ed’s ear, going out of his mind with pleasure as he tumbles closer to the edge. “Gonna come with me, babe?” 

Ed moans his reply, body aching for release, the pain having now subsided. “Gonna come, yeah, God Harry,” Ed cries, nails digging deep into Harry’s back as he comes again, weak spurts landing in his belly button. Harry watches Ed in awe of how good he looks, face screwed up in pleasure, unable to hold back his orgasm any longer. He buries himself deep in Ed and comes in thick bursts, loudly groaning his praise for his boyfriend as he tremors through his climax.

Harry lays the lower half of their bodies back down on the bed and rests his arms, not caring about the come spread between their chests. “Christ, babe,” Harry sighs, finally pulling out and rolling off of an unresponsive Ed. “Y’ alright?”

Ed cracks an eye open, a lazy grin on his face. “I’m good and fuuuucked out.” 

Harry laughs, leaning over to kiss Ed’s cheek. He folds his arms behind his head, smiling smugly. “Ah, another satisfied customer!”

“Oi, I’m the only customer you’ve been satisfying,” Ed quips, reaching to pinch at Harry’s nipple, smearing the mess between them. “Ugh we need baths.”

“Now now, I think you look pretty when you’re all sweaty and jizzed on and fucked out,” Harry remarks, throwing a leg over Ed’s waist. “Are you feeling better, at least?” 

Ed sighs, moving closer to cuddle into Harry, needing to touch him more. “Yeah, I think so,” He looks up at Harry, presses a quick kiss to his lips. “I just love you so much.”

Harry kisses him back idly, thumbing at Ed’s bottom lip. “I love you too. You sexy little minx.”

“You know, Pop Star, you’re not bad looking yourself.”

“I’m being serious!” Harry replies, nuzzling his nose against Ed’s cheek. “God Teddy, you should have seen yourself before. I mean, I’ve seen that Kim Kardashian porn loads of times but, babe…you are 10 times the sexpot she is. We should make a porn. We should totally make a porn.”

“Harry Styles, I swear-” 

Harry shushes Ed’s threat away with a soft kiss, giving an all too familiar squeeze to Ed’s little love handles. Something swells inside of Ed at that moment, remembering how much he lives for the feeling of Harry’s big hands on his belly, how well his body fits in them…

Eh, fuck what people have to say.


End file.
